The New Beginning
by Forbidden Blck Roses
Summary: Bella is a hybrid that is being hunted by her past. Will she be able to trust her new vampire friends? I'm not good with summaries *shrugs* the characters WILL be OOC so beware
1. lost and found

I was only four when my parents where killed. My mother a hybrid of an angel and a werewolf. My father a vampire with amazing gifts.

I didn't have any kind of power to help them when the volturi came and killed my family so I ran like my parents told of me. The thing that didn't make since was it was only two of them that took down the most powerful people I ever new.

One was a blond girl with red eyes and the other was a male with dark hair and red eyes. the only reason i got away was because my mother knew something bad was going to happen so I ran hiding, scared and alone.

I was homeless for two years before these people brought me to a place where other homeless kids where. I spent countless nights crying over the family I lost and hating the people that killed them but after a while of staying there I made a couple friends and I didn't feel so bad after that.

On my 7th birthday a woman and man adopted me I was sad I was leaving behind friends but excited that I had a second chance at a family. I didn't want to think about the past anymore I wanted to move on but I knew i'd always still remember.

The woman had the same brown eyes I had and the same brown hair as her but I was darker than either of them. I lived with them both for 5 years in a gloomy town called forks.

Everything was going great until mom wanted to leave, dad on the other hand didn't want to go so we left without him. In middle school is when I noticed things were wrong i was different. I had more muscle than most of the girls I was warmer than most I was faster and my eyes changed.

No longer were they the brown me and mother had. One eye was red and the other was a deep blue like the ocean. Kids called me freak or weird and all I wanted to do was sink into the floor and hide away.

I grew wings when I was 16 and I also noticed something weirder a few days later. I was helping mom in the kitchen when I cut my finger it didn't hurt much but of course mom was freaking all the way out. I went to the bathroom looking for a band-aid and put my finger in my mouth while I looked for one.

I didn't find one but when I closed the cabinet and looked in the mirror my eyes were a weird purple like the colors of my eyes mixed together. Mom didn't know about my wings or purple eyes and I kept it that way.

Each night i'd dream of red eyes and screams as my hatred grew and each night I went out to hunt them down and make them feel the pain they caused me to make them suffer.

One day I got reckless and didn't check around the house before i left i was so eager and that was my biggest mistake. After I had killed the last one of the night and burned him, it was nearly 4 in the morning.

I went home thinking my mom would be sleep but when I got their she was dead in front of the door to our home and the words ~you're next~ were carved in the door.

I was upset with myself because I left, upset with the vampires because they killed her, and all I wanted to do was yell. I instead just knelt down next to her body and cried because once again my family was killed by them and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

The police did an investigation and deemed that it was just another murder but I knew what did it. I wanted them dead and one day I will kill them especially the ones that killed my mother and father.

Once the investigation was over the police decided to move me back to forks with my father so here I am with my father the last person I have to protect the last family I have and i'd die before they got to him I swear.

If you like it please leave a review even if you don't id like a review to know if I should keep going or end it. I'm new to writing but I've loved fan fiction for the longest time and decided to give it a try. *hides behind wall as I blush* ik ik my grammar is probably all the way off but I can't help it.


	2. long-lasting

The police decided to move me back to forks with my father so here I am with my father, the last person I live for, the last family I have and i'd die before they got to him I swear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella...bells" I opened my eyes as sat up straighter in my seat since I was slouching. The seat was comfortable but sitting in it for an hour is just the opposite. It was almost dark maybe around 8?

"yeah? Whats up dad?" i asked tiredly as I tried to get the kinks out of my neck and back. He had a smile on his face that I just couldn't for the life of me not give back in return.

I laughed slightly"what"? i asked amused.

"I well .. I know it's going to be your first day at a new school tomorrow but i won't be able to take you since i have work and all" raising an eyebrow I couldn't help but chuckle as charlie tried to make a conversation.

"i decided to get you a car, consider it a late welcoming gift" he said drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Are you seriouse right now" I said excitedly but grined when another thought came to mind.

"Can i get a bike instead" I asked curiously. The smile he had on before disappeared instantly and I almost regret asking… almost.

I already knew what his ideas on getting a motorcycle where but I really missed my old one, plus I hated being cramped in tiny vehicles, my inner beast growled in agreement.

"Yeah i got a bike in the back but I don't think pedaling your way to school will be faster than a car" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at my charlies attempt at a joke. twisting again in my seat I felt my legs start to fall asleep ~did he really have to come get me in his work car?~

"Dad i'm serious can I get a motorcycle instead….i'm not a little girl anymore" I said beforw he could argue hia point. I wasnt a little girl anymore he missed that part of my life.

He sighed momentarily looking at me and smiling sheepishly before turning back to the road. "I guess not. Okay bells let's get you a motorcycle then." I smiles as i gave charlie an awkwars side hug from the passenger seat "thanks dad."

The rest of the drive was mostly spent in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence it was like having a friend sit and watch the screen as you played a videogame silent, if tjat makea any since. It was nice he didn't ask me how i was holding up or any other awkward questions and that's what I liked best about him. Charlie didn't hover.

When we pulled up to the motorcycle lot immediately a charcoal black Indian Motorcycle Scout sixty caught my eye. ~what is this doing out in this old dusty town~ i thought as i got out the patrol car.

The whole exchange took maybe 45 minutes and by that time my inner beast was ready to kill this man. The man selling the bike was maybe in his mid 30s maybe older. He leered at me constantly anytime charlie wasn't looking and on more than one occasion he tried touching my ass.

For the love of everything holy I wanted to burn this man and watch as his remains was picked clean off his bones by crows. I would deal with him later i reminded myself.

Since school started tomorrow we had to get home. I drove home on the bike my dad in the car. It felt great not to be in that stuffy car having the wind in my hair and the night caressing my skin, but all too soon I was at home.

"dad I think there are some leftovers from yesterday in the fridge" I yelled thruth is I just wantes to sleep plus I could smell the pizza. I made my way up to my room and was about I close my door when I heard charlie "you aren't hungry Bella? and how did you know there was leftovers" she heard her dad yell back and she shook her head as she laughed.

"no I'm too nervous to eat plus I'm tired" I half lied. Ignoring the last part I closed the door to my room and laid on the bed letting sleep take me.

The next morning I woke up in a cold sweat and internally groaned as I realized I would have to go to school and my internal clock wouldn't let me sleep more.

I got up and picked out my outfit before heading to the bathroom and taking a shower. When I got out I put on my boxers and sports bra before putting on my ripped jeans and muscle shirt.

I soon left the house on my new bike and made my way to school. I didn't like attention I liked it even less when I pulled into the school's parking lot. Attention always seemes to cause trouble.

Every head turned in my direction as I parked. I heard most of what everyone was saying and some peoples commenta were somewhat flattering others I just wanted to punch in the face but I kept my cool as I made my way to the school's front office.

Taking off my helmet only seemed to get more reactions and whispers.

"excuse me" I said as I made my way to the lady at the front desk. "I'm Isabella swan I'm new here" I said putting on my best smile but internally cringing. "ah yes miss swan we were expecting you welcome to forks high school" she said as she rummaged through some papers.

"here we go" the lady said as she handed the paper to me "and if you need anything feel free to ask the teachers anything"

I smiled thanking the woman before leaving making my way to my locker.

As I made my way to my locker I blocked out all the gossip and placed my bag in the locker before closing it.

"hey names Eric you're the new girl right" I ignored the kid as I closed my locker and started toward class.

" you are the hot topic around her new girl how do you feel about that" he said trying to get my attention.

"look" I growled

My wolf was irritated and to be honest I was a bit irritated myself.

"I do not care leave me alone" was the last thing I said as I made my way in the class sitting in a seat in the back of the class.

The classes went by fairly quickly and I had calmed down enough not to want to punch anyone especially that newton kid he was annoying.

Spanish class was next and by this time I really wanted to leave all the hormones in the air was sickening. The guys were leering and the girls were gossoping it was annoying.

I once again sat in a back seat looking at all the teens as they walked in. I myself is only a teen but I have been through more crap than more than half these kids.

I was pulled out of my thoughts and instantly froze as I smelled a familiar scent, making my beast growl.

~what is a fucking vampire doing at a freaking highschool full of humans~ I thought as I tried not to start shifting. My whole body was on alert as my body automatically hid it's scent.

When the vampire walked into to the class she automatically looked me in the eye. the vampire looked suprised to see me but smiled all the while walking in my direction.

My wolf growled again but for a whole different reason. ~MINE~


	3. not a update sorry

im sorry for the delayed updates... i just cant find the motivation to keep going with this plus i dont have a beta. i need all the help i can get.

Dont get me wrong i appreciate the couple people that follow and favorite my storie( thanks guys =) but my little story isnt coming out the way i planned.

i might drop the storry altogether, but if you guys are liking it tell me.

Till next time guys later


	4. Never Easy

When the vampire walked into to the class she automatically looked me in the eye. The vampire lookedsurprisedto see me but smiled all the while walking in my direction.

My beast growled again but for a whole different reason. ~MINE~

~don't shift. don't shift. Breath. ~ was the mantra I kept saying over and over in her mind trying to stay calm. it worked ...sorta. By the time I calmed down the vampire had made her way in the seat next to me with a giant smile "you arebellaright?"

"yeah" my back was burning like hell

"well its nice to meet you bella my name is alice" she said holding out her hand.

I grimanced as another wave of pain hit me. ignoring her hand I crossed my arms against my chest but before I could have stopped myself I caught some of her scent making my mouth water.

"yeah... like wise"I said as i turned back towards the lesson.I didn't want to talk to her anymore than was necessary and she seemed to have gotten the point.

~she smells so goodbella~ luna purred

~luna please shut up~I whined.i already knew my mate smelt like a snack, but I wasnt so trusting and even less to a vampire.

alices melled of nature and vanilla, I didn't know anyone could smell like this, and she pulled itoff perfectly. most vampires smelled too sweet with a hint of blood and something dead.

"alice since isabella doesn't know what to do could you help her out with her work"

I cringed as the teacher said my whole name. it brought back old memories that I just wanted to leave

i just rolled my eyes at the classictop of class helps the new kid.alice on the other hand looked like she freaking won the lottery. it was so freaking cute...damn mating bond.

I kept my distance as she explained everything to me but everything turned upside down when she grabbed my hand while trying to get to a pencil.

I was more aware of how her hand sent chills up my arm, how her eyes looked like honey, and how those lips looked so kissable.

I found myself moving closer to the vampire my head swimming with her delightful smell. my lips tingled to get closer I wanted to get closer I wanted to mark her as mine.I licked my lips only inches away from her neck.

~ do it. mark her, make everyone know she's ours~ luna purred. the thought was tempting me. Having alice walk around school with my mating mark on her neck had me groaning internationally.

"B-Bella you're purring. "alice said before biting her lip.

at the admission I froze surprised.I have not lost control since my first shifting, it was not a good day for that hiker, but she could make me throw all thought out the window.Ineeded to leave.

I stood up quickly knocking my chair over, and everyone oninstinct turned toward the sound, me.

my surprise turned into anger as I felt eyes on me.I never wanted a vampire as a mate yet here she is and Ican't do anything but love her.

it seems like life just loves to fuck me over.

"bella your eyes are-"alice started

"stay away from me"I growled out lowly.I picked up my stuff and walked to the teacher telling them I was going to the nurse before leaving.

The burning sensation stopped when I got to the nurse so I didn't pay too much more attention to it. the nurse had me stay in there for the rest of class and i didn't mind having a conversation with her to clear my mind. after that class passed I headed off to lunch.

to say it was loud was an understatement every kid was talking almost and I was still down the hall. when I pushed the doors open and walked into the cafeteria everyone stopped talking to stare at me.

I could hear a couple of people mumbling but i paid it no attention as I got my food and sat at an empty table. a couple of seconds passed before some other kids came and sat at the table.

"hey bella right? im jessica, we had class together"I just kept eating ignoring her.

she then grabbed my arm. she either didn't see I wasnt interested in her conversation...or she was clearly stupid.

before icould say anything i heard a growl and i quickly turned and saw alice walking over towards me glaring daggers at jessica.

my back started to burn again this time it wasnt as bad so I didn't mess with it~ ill have to check it after school luna~

jessica was oblivious and just kept talking about some shopping trip that was making me and my wolf cringe.

Ididn't like many people but the jessica person didn't seem to bad so i stood up and stood in front of alice blocking her from getting to the oblivious human.

"move" she growled out lowly and beinghonest this part if her was pretty sexy. my wolf also agreed because she started to purr.

i knew it was low enough the humans to hear butAliceim sure could hear it because she looked at me straight in the eye then down to my lips.

"Aliceyou okay" some guy, obviously another vampire, asked as he put his arm aroundaliceswaist making me growl. ~how dare he touch mine ~

"get the fuck on somewhere,i told you to stay away from me"i said angrily "and take the statue man with ya"

I didn't like him touching her.I didn't like him smelling of her and her of him. it pissed me off more than i can explain making me want to tear him to pieces.

alice looked hurt but i wasnt having it.I didn't trust neither of them and there were more vampires making me uneasy.

"bella wait"

"I said leave"I growled lowder looking her straight in the eyes. it broke me seeing her eyes tear up, but it was nesisary

"wanna go"Jessica was still blabbering about something so i said the only thing to get her to shut up.ishook my head ~this place could be on fire and she probably wouldn't notice~

"yeah sure whatever"

Jessica squeeled and clapped her hands as she started to talk to mike.

everyone's eyes were on me and Alice only making me upset I didn't like drawing attention.

the guy pulled Alice away slowly. she didn't cry she just smiled a fake smile and left with him.

i sat back down upset not only with myself but with fate for fucking me over.

"hey what was her deal"? the Jessica girl said

ijust shrugged " i don't know"

 **im so sorry my spelling is gone uncheckedbuuuuut*shrugs* im to lazy to fix it ...maybe ill fix it later.** **p.s im sorryihavent been on ill explain in the next chapter**


	5. New found feelings

**I'm sorry everyone I have been avoiding doing this story like the plague but hey 30follows!!! And 15 favorites what!! This is for y'all that followed and favorite my story so far enjoy!!!**

 **Love**

 **Rose**

After that I wasn't really hungry anymore the entire cafeteria was talking once more giving me a headache, so I dumped my tray and left for the library.

I didn't hear anything but a page turning as I walked to the doors of the library. when I walked in no one was in the library except for the librarian that lookes up from her book and smiled kindly at me. there where rows of books but I was only looking for one in particular.

 **End of lunch**

I was half way through throne of glass when the bell rung for next period. I've been reading the book for a while but I never got to finish the whole thing since the whole moving to forks bit.

Sighing as I stood up from the comfortable couch I was occupying. I gathered my things and left the only quiet place in the school.

Walking to my next class was awful all I could think about was Alice's heartbroken expression. It only made me more upset when I kept hearing people talking about what happened.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone. Before she could fall a grabbed her hand and pulled her up making her fall into my chest.

I was a bit taller than her maybe an inch taller? she was pretty tall to begin with.

"You okay"?

She blushed and started fidgeting with her fingers as she took a step back from me " oh, um, yeah I'm okay. Thanks for catching me" she said shyly. She then knelt down and started to pick up her things that had fallen out her hand.

I might be reserved but I'm not an ass ...most of the time. I bent over to grab the remaining stuff off the floor. "it's no problem, and my bad I wasn't looking where I was going" i said giving her back her stuff as we both stood up.

"No...no I was distracted I should have been watching where I was going" i just chuckled this human was okay.

I said my goodbyes as I walked off but not even a minute later all I heard was how the new girl was making passes on the girls and how I "am so hot" from both genders. I just rolled my eyes and continued to class.

It turned out me and the girl I now know as Angela had the same class. she told me about the cullens and how they are the popular kids of the school...blah blah blah

The class went by quickly but I just stayed quiet most of the time during the lecture. I'm a fast learner so I just have to see it done once and i've practicaly got it.

When class was over I said bye to Angela and walked out the class heading to the next class, gym.

It was really annoying trying to get to the gym because kids would stop in the middle of the hall and start talking like the world revolved around them so I had to push my way through, literally.

When I finally made it to the gym's locker rooms most of the girls where already gone, but I could smell my mate she was still in here.

Her smell was just so intoxicating making me drunk with lust.

The burning that was happening on my back was now a dull ache it must have have something to do with Alice being around.

I went to the bathroom that was connected with the locker room and took off my shirt to check what was going on.

On my back was a tattoo of angel wings one black as night and the other white as snow. The last time I check I didn't have a tattoo so I was beyond confused.

"When did you get this"? Alice husked as she ran her finger down my spine between the two wings. I shivered as the touch of my mate made heat surge through my back to my core.

I turned around getting ready to tell her off but what I saw had my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

She had on a black lacy bra that had a little bow in the middle and matching underwear that I could barely see from under her shorts.

Her scent was stronger with arousal and my wolf was ready to claim her mate. ~take her now, she wants us~Luna purred I was sure Alice could hear me purring because the smell got stronger making me push her up against the lockers.

I nuzzled the spot where I would mark her. All I had to do was bit down and everyone would know she was mine. She moaned slightly.

" Bella" she said putting her hands on my stomach and pushing me away "we have to go" she whispered biting her lip as her eyes looked into mine.

She then walked past me to her locker, throwing on a baby blue tank top and sashaing out the locker room.

~what. The. fuck~

~i think she's still upset with you...well us~ Luna said more than a little agitated.

I rushes and threw on my clothes and walked out with the other girls just before the coach started talking.

"okay ladies we are gonna be running today 5 laps around the track" she yelled before blowing her whistle.

I needed to run I needed to get my mind focused. Easier said then done when I have my mate running infront of me. ~id love to give her a good spanking~ i thought. i then rolled my eyes at my own dirty mind and ran faster no longer wanting to be behind her.

i waa the firsy one done wuth runninh and the ciach said i coild go and change since most peoplw was walking or joggimg. i was hyped, i could feel my heart beating and my body buzzing with adrenaline.

alice was just getting done when she jogged off twards the tree line. Out of curiosity i followed not wanting my mate to be in any danger.

she touched the tree gently and turned aroind to face me and amiled. she then smirked and mouthed "catch me if you can" before running off fast.

luna and i growled, quickly running after her. i could hear her laugh as i dodged trees and branches. when i saw her again my arm this time ached.

i didnt look down though i ran faster, faser than i ever could in human form and i loved it. the rush, the feeling of being free had me howling happily as i shased my mate.

i dont know what took over me but at that moment i didnt care if my mate was a vampire. all I knew was I found her my other half and i wanted her.

I quickly caught up to her and tackled her on the ground pinning her hands to the ground above her head. she looked at me with an amazingly infectiouse smile and I could feel myself doing the same.

She then seemed to look behind me and out of nowhere let out a small gasp staring at something.

confused I turned my head and looked over my right shoulder and saw a white wing I did the same to the other side and saw a black wing. My wings are originally all white so having them change was a mystery to me but not unwelcome.

I had my mothers wings I was so happy slightly sat up, but before I could do anything else they seemed to morph back into my back. My shirt was torn but that was the least of my worries as my mate took the upper hand and bucked me off of her.

I fell on my side as alice tried pinning me down while laughing. I growled as we both roughly tried pinning each other to the ground.

On a last effort she pushed me hard into a tree as she ran again. I sped infront of her making her bump into me and fall to the ground with a thud.

I growled loudly as I pinned her once again. she smelled devine and I purred as I knuzzled into her neck.

She tried to move again but i bit her shoulder not hard enough to hurt her vut hard wnough for her to fet the point. She stopped moving and layed there I could tell she was getting aroused as her scent made me groan with want. I laid myself between her legs as I grinded into her earning a slight moan. I let go of her hands and set my hands on each side of her head.

"bella" she whispered. I groaned to make her know I acknowledged her call.

She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into her. I could no longer see her face but her next words broke my heart.

"I know we barely know each other, but I would like to know more about you." she held me tighter.

"please don't hate me" her voice cracked at the end and I knew if she were human she would be crying.

I sat up from her grip and cupped her face " I dont hate you I- "

Before I could say anything else I was knocked into a tree hitting my head against it.

My wolf was pissed and so was I. My bones broke and shifted as my skin grew furr. My clothes shreded and my teeth sharpened as bones snapped back into place.

This was my second time shifting fully and it hurt just as much as the first.

when I was done shifting I came face to face with a vampire with bed hair and a scowl.

I lunged for him

"bella, edward, wait"

 **I have gotten a few replys saying my story was bad and im here to say I already know xD. I struggle putting thought onto papper but im trying. Anywhooo I was switching between 1st and 3rd person. which I am very sorry about. If you like my story please fav and follow and if you dont please by anymeans tell me why. yalls support gives me courage to continue so thanks you. till next time!!!** **love** **Rose**


End file.
